Nothing Else
by OpulentOpium
Summary: Yet another drabble written for a my friend this is however based off of an old rp and is slightly AU. None of the characters are mine, only the words Alex/Heather


"Please…" He begs with a strained voice. "I can't… Alex… I just can't…" She chokes through a sob the pistol trembling in her hand. "I can't…" she repeats again. Alex gives a small sigh "Heather…" He raises his hand up to her face and cups it gently, his voice is strained though it doesn't really impede him in speaking "Heather…" He commences "It's for the best…" and the girl stifles a sob of course because she can't comprehend how it came to this.

"It doesn't have to be this way Alex.. There's got to be another way, there just has to be!" She cries out because really that is all she can do. The young male sits up from his lying position or the most he can manage without reopening his injury, "There isn't any…" Alex reaffirms to the distraught young blonde. He grasps her by the shoulders and kisses her on the lips leaving her lips stained slightly red, red with his blood.

Heather clings onto his tan jacket shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "Alex… Alex honey..".she coos softly "I.. I have a first aid kit…" she really can't help but to try to find a solution to a problem that has none. In turn the young soldier lies back down after releasing her. "Sa.. " his sentence is cut off too early as he coughs more like hacks and the girl who never once left his side rests a hand on his chest. "Save it…" He finishes after his coughing ceases. For a moment, all is silent.

Heather looks on; concern already setting in and it is more visible on her face than any words she can muster. Alex groans in pain and looks up at her, his eyes soften and his expression is a little more than solemn. He reaches up and wipes away her tears "Hey…. Don't cry.." His voice is gentle and above a harsh whisper. "Sh-Shut up!" She hiccups and he chuckles at her response. 'How typical.' He muses to himself, "If there was any hope of surviving believe me.. I wouldn't be asking you this.." Alex states in a serious tone of voice.

"You're right…" She sighs before standing up finally being able to muster up the courage to suck it up. She closed her eyes and in that moment the events that lead up to this moment flashed in broken puzzle pieces of images. How Alex used his own body to shield her from the monster, Siam was it? How the creature managed to toss him like a rag doll across the parking lot. And how aggravated she felt when he did, how she witnessed the monster with its large deformed club like appendages pummel him.

His blood curdling screams still rang in her ears, as well as the gruesome sounds of bones crunching underneath a heavy weight. It only stopped when she shot the female body or what she presumed was female; Heather gritted her teeth and opened her eyes. Could she really bring herself to do this? To put her beloved out of his misery? Could she?

"…Heather… You're strong.. I know you can do it." He strains to speak but reaffirms her gently. She however cannot truly bring herself to shoot him so instead she sits back down and places the gun to her side. Heather takes Alex's hand and kisses it gently with tears dripping down her cheeks, with trembling hands and a trembling smile she tears off a piece of cloth from his jacket and in a tender fashion places it over his eyes. Eyes that will never see her again, eyes that will never see the light of day.

"Why are you doing this?" He questions though in the inside he knows, he knows. "I don't want you to see this.." She remarks as the two share one final kiss together. It's an odd myriad of feelings the ones no words can truly understand and for that moment she forgets that he tasked her with this. She can't help but to keep kissing him even after he pulls away. Alex places a hand on her cheek and caresses it gently "Don't worry… I'll be watching over you every step of the way." He smiles and places a hand on her stomach. "Take care of us…" He laughs slightly before coughing up blood.

Her eyes widen as the tears blind her the image of him that she so held dear merely becomes a blur of colors. "I will Alex… I will.." She chokes before standing up once more, picking up the pistol from her side and once she was standing up completely she aimed the barrel at his forehead "I love you honey…" She chokes through a sob. "I love you too baby." he answers. Alex inhales deeply, his final one and Heather exhales as she slowly pulls the trigger and says a short prayer one that will never be answered. A prayer that will fall on deaf ears.

The moment plays out in slow motion, as her index finger finishes pulling the trigger she watches with a heavy and sad expression on her. The shot rings out and it deafens her, the bullet hits his forehead, his body spams and blood sprays out staining her clothes, though his eyes are covered they roll to the back of his head. She turns away and drops the firearm to the ground, Heather brings her hands to her face and cries hysterically. She is alone. Alone with her thoughts, her feelings and the memories that accompanied him.

She is alone yes.. But not entirely, as she recalls his penultimate words to her "Take care of us." She smiles to herself and places a hand on her stomach. "I will…" She murmurs and collapses next to his body out of exhaustion. "I will."


End file.
